Hogwarts: Boggarts
by OceanHeart23
Summary: Learning how to face and overcome one's fears is something Ella is taught she doesn't have to do alone. Thank Merlin for awesome friends.


**A/N:** Take place during Ella's second year of Hogwarts  
**Warnings:** This story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cinderella or Harry Potter and make no money from writing this.

* * *

A Boggart. That was today's lesson in defense against the dark arts class. Professor Lupin brought one in, so they could practice the Riddikulus spell that he had taught them yesterday. However there were reasons, that Ella was not looking forward to the lesson.

A lot of people would assume that her biggest fear was probably of either her stepmother or stepsisters, but that wasn't actually true. While she felt sad, confused, maybe even a bit hurt over how they treated them, she didn't fear them. She actually often felt sorry for them, because they valued too many wrong things and seemed to shun any type of affection which was sad. Not to mention her father had loved them, so there must be something good in them he saw. He'd never marry anyone without love.

"Alright Ella step up right here. Good okay wand at the ready." Professor Lupin spoke as he crouched next to the trunk to release the Boggart."

Ella lifted her wand feeling it tremble slightly in her hand. She tensed knowing what it was going to turn into. The second it was released though. All Ella could see was red ever so slowly meandering closer. She couldn't even force the spell from her lips, and her face lost what was left of its color quickly. Adrenalin kicked in throwing her into flight or fight mode. However rarely did she ever act upon the latter. She sprinted out of the classroom so fast barely hearing Professor Lupin and her classmates call after her.

Kit and Alistair hadn't seen Ella for most of the day, but that wasn't terribly unusual. It wasn't like they were her only friends, so they didn't think too much of it at first. Walking to their common room showed them in a lively discussion.

"I'm just saying I don't think it's fair that the Patronus spell is our only defense against Dementors. I think someone needs to invent an item that creates the same effect as the spell but you wouldn't have to do anything kinda like a charm. I mean just think of the people that have no or barely any happy memories. They're basically Dementor food. How unfair is that to them?" Kit asked gesturing with his hands for effect.

Alistair shrugged. He couldn't quite disagree with that. "Hey if you ever invent it just make sure you get a patent for it."

"If I did I'm sure it would be brilliant."

"Hey Gryffindorks!" They heard a shout from behind them in a familiar voice before the sounds of said person rapidly approaching.

They looked at each other and rolled their eyes in succession.

"Hello Melody." Kit greeted politely as she approached them.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Alistair asked just as neutral.

She glanced at them curiously. "Was just wondering if you ever got Ella out of the bathroom, but considering that she's not with you. I'd guess that's a no."

"Wait back up what happened?" Kit asked with slight worry.

Now she began to frown at them both. "I'm surprised you haven't heard yet. It's all the second years were talking about. She ran out of defense against the dark arts, and no one could find her. Well no one except me, but she refuses to come out so I-"

Kit had already taken off running.

Melody couldn't resist a sigh. "What an idiot. I didn't even say what bathroom it was, so moron is going the wrong way. Go track him down and tell him she's in moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the 3rd floor."

"Thanks Melody."

"Yeah whatever."

He hesitated raising a slight questioning eyebrow. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"No I have a transfiguration essay to write, and moaning Myrtle gets on my nerves almost to a homicide provoking point. I'll see Ella later eventually."

Not even wasting time on a goodbye Alistair took off after Kit, so they could head to the right place. It seemed Melody's concerns were unfounded as Myrtle was nowhere in sight, although they could make out the sounds of crying from one of the stalls and spot a figure sitting on the floor from behind the door.

"Hey Ella it's Kit and Alistair you wanna come out so we can talk?" Alistair called out, as Kit had already taken a seat on the ground outside the stall.

"You don't have to talk about what happened, if you don't want to. But...we would like to see you if that's okay." Kit said wondering if that would be enough to bring Ella out.

They listened to the sounds of sniffling before the door banged open. Ella dove out at Kit clinging to him like a lifeline sobs coming out anew. Kit took surprise attack fairly well and wrapped his arms around her lightly rubbing her back with one hand with a stream of comforting words and reassurances continued from his lips echoed by Alistair in the background. Eventually it seemed to work, and Ella began to calm down. When that happened Kit hesitantly asked if she wanted to talk about what happened.

Ella sniffed once more, as she got control of her breathing. "We wwere facing our Boggarts today in Defense class. I cccouldn't face mine."

Alistair and Kit exchanged glances completely at a loss for what that would be. They almost missed her next words, as they were said so softly.

"Blood...it turned to blood and it cccovered the floor." Shifting so she could look at Alistair but still remain beside Kit, she explained why. "When I was nine one year after my dad died, I was brought along on an errand with my stepmother to Knockturn Alley. I don't even remember what she needed to get. We..we got separated at one point.

These two men found me and tried to take me with them. I didn't want to go, but I couldn't really fight back or use magic. The shopkeeper's son tried to stop them and protect me but...one of the men fired off a spell at him causing him to explode. I was completely covered in it. I...don't remember much after that. The next thing I knew I'm up in my attic room cleaned up, and stepmother gave me the next day off from doing any chores. But for weeks after I could still feel it." Ella continued horrified. His blood literally on my hands and face. I cccan handle it in small amounts. But seeing that much of it? It brought me back to that very night." She couldn't help a hard shudder.

Neither Alistair or Kit really knew what to say to that. After all, what do you say in light of hearing something like that?

Alistair said the only thing he could think of. "I'm sorry." While Kit tugged her even closer.

"Have you ever told anyone that?" Alistair couldn't help but ask.

Ella shook her head in negative.

"It might be a good idea to talk to someone maybe Professor Lupin, McGonagall, or even Dumbledore. We're not really experts and can't speak from experience. But there's a good chance they'll be able to offer some solid advice. Unless you just want to talk, then we can always listen."

"Thank you...I'll think about it, but just having you here helps a bit and makes me feel a bit less afraid."

Kit smiled at her glad to hear her say that, while Alistair piped up. "Good to hear because this is what being friends with someone means. If you need us to listen while sitting on the floor of a girls bathroom which is thankfully abandoned, then we'll do it. It's just like how you come to and watch every single of our Quidditch games, even though you hate the sport."

"I don't hate it." Ella countered a little defensively. "It's just..."

"Unnecessarily violent." Kit and Alistair answered in sync with matching smirks.

"Right." Ella said deflating slightly. She let her head rest on Kit's shoulder.

Kit rubbed her arm gently, while Alistair cut in. "If you need anything, then we'll do our best to help, because we got your back."

It felt reassuring to know he was making some progress, as Ella smiled though she followed it up with. "I'm still getting used to the idea of human friends. It's a nice feeling, but sometimes it's hard to believe it's real."

"Well no matter how long it takes we'll be sticking around. Loyalty might be more of a Hufflepuff trait but we both have that in spades."

Rolling his eyes Alistair follow that up with. "Humbleness too if you couldn't tell. I have to say Ella. I definitely think you're the bravest one of us all."

Kit nodded in agreement, while Ella picked her head up and looked between the two of them curiously. "Really?"

"Absolutely you've had to put up with a lot and at least you have a legitimate reason for your fear. I'm afraid of snakes, and I've never even been bitten. So safe to say the Slytherin mascot has always freaked me out a bit, and Kit here's afraid of clowns."

Kit shot Alistair a pointed glance. "They're creepy muggle serial killers in make up or evil entities. Who wouldn't be scared of them?"

"They just get a bad rap because of King's IT and the joker." Alistair answered patiently shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter what you say. I will always think they're evil. I don't think a single person in the entire world finds them a source of uplifting cheer. Also why the make-up AKA their disguise? And the fact that they're always psychotically happy with demented grins." He trailed off with an exaggerated shudder, that prompted Ella to pat his back in sympathy.

"Anyways," Alistair interjected with an eye-roll. "The point is even if it may not feel like it you're really brave and you've been through a lot more than us. It may take time, but I believe you'll conquer your Boggart one day. In the meantime we'll do what we can to help."

Ella made a motion with her hand for Alistair to move closer and join their space on the floor, which he did after a few seconds. Ella wrapped her arm around both of them in a hug and thanked them. Afterwards Alistair stood up brushing himself off, while Kit and Ella remained on the floor.

"No offense but I think we've spent enough time here. Do you think we could move this to another location. I mean my first time being in here, and it already creeps me out more so then the dungeons do."

Kit deferred to Ella who shrugged in a why not way. "Want a piggyback ride?"

Ella couldn't help smiling. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she got one. Probably from her dad, when he was still alive. "Only if you don't mind."

Getting into a position so Ella could climb on. Kit only answered. "Climb on short-stack." Ella ducked her head to hide her pleased grin. Kit had exactly two nicknames for her, and that was another thing. She had to adjust to was receiving friendly ones instead of nicknames meant to insult like Cinderella. The first was Lady Ella, because he said it seemed fitting for her. The second was short-stack, because he said she inspired the same feelings of joy and happiness as a plate of short-stack pancakes did.

Standing up with Ella situated behind him Kit voiced. "Tada! Now you get to ride to wherever you want to go."

Alistair walked forward to hold the door open for the two. "And if anyone gives you weird looks or says anything I get to jinx them."

Kit cleared his throat.

"I mean politely tell them to mind their business." Alistair remarked with a straight face.

Kit rolled his eyes, while Ella gave him a thumbs up. "Well Lady Ella where to?"

"Can we visit the giant squid? I don't think I'm ready to go back to the Gryffindor common room quite yet."

"Of course as you wish."

As they walked into the corridor Alistair couldn't help wanting to stroll down memory lane. "Ella did I ever tell you what Kit did to the clown that was hired for my sixth birthday?"

"No she doesn't need to hear that, and can I just say before you tell her because I know you're going to that I was perfectly justified in what I did."

Alistair only laughed. "Oh Ella you're going to want to hear this. It's a good one." Kit listened as Ella shared Alistair's amusement. He wouldn't apologize though that clown deserved everything his six year old self had thrown at him.


End file.
